Work is in progress to define the individual enzymes responsible for catalyzing the conjugation of bile acids with amino acids. Work is targeted toward purification of the enzymes from various species to study their kinetic characteristics. In addition, physiologic control of the enzymatic activity responsible for bile acid-amino acid conjugation is being investigated.